reeencuentro de amor
by SasuPink20
Summary: Sakura Haruno estudian modelo inicia su nuevo año escolar cómo voluntaria en la clínica de la universidad de Tokio, todo iba bien en su vida hasta que un día ocurre un accidente y Sakura atiende a cierto paciente que resulta ser el amor perdido que tuvo alguna vez pero que ahora el destino se encargó de juntarlos otra vez. Amor, drama, engaños y sensualidad todo esto y más vivirá


1 DESTINNO

En día cómo cualquiera, en la gran y pacífica ciudad de Tokio algo grande estaba por acontecer, ella sakura Haruno estudiante de medicina en la universidad de tokio, actualmente trabaja cómo voluntaria en el centro médico de la universidad, tiene 20 años, de mediana estatura, esbelta, largos y sedosos cabellos rosas de cara pequeña y angelical, ojos jade y una fina boca rosácea, que sin duda a cualquier hombre provocaría besar pero que Sakura a esa edad no tenía ningúna intención permitir, a si corta edad si único interés era estudiar y trabajar, nada de amor ni esas tontas cursilerías, no es que sea una amargada pero su rechazo ante el amor se debía a cierta existencia que tuvo años antes con el único chico que había amado realmente pero bueno eso es pasado ahora les contaré el como de un día para otro el destino se encarga de cambiar su perspectiva sobre la vida y sus ideas sube el amor.

Lunes 20 de Diciembre 2014

suena el despertador y vemos a una alegre pelirrosa levantarse agitada para luego alistarse ir rumbo a la universidad.

-¡Lunes al fin! hoy comienzo un nuevo semestre en la facultad y además comienzo a trabajar cómo voluntaria en la clínica, no puedo esperar para aprender y ver que panorama me espera en el campo de la medicina.- se dijo a si misma la pelirrosa.

Pronto después de un pequeño baño, de secarse y peinar su larga y bella cabellera rosada, la Haruno esta lista para dirigiese rumbo a la universidad.

En el camino se encuentra con su gran amiga Ino quien al verla la recibe con una sonrisa y gran energía.

-¡Hola Sakura! ¿Lista para iniciar un nuevo curso escolar? Dijo Ino.

-Claro Ino, oye... ¿dime como pásate tus vacaciones?

-kya! Saku estuvieron fantásticas otro lo más importante es que conocí a alguien muy especial y no puedo esperar para presentarlo.

-¿En serio Ino? Pues espero conocerlo pronto -sakura se queda pensativa- Ino se caracterizaba por su tan alegre y divertida personalidad, siempre insistiendo en que debía darle prioridad al amor y buscándome parejas y pretendientes.

-Claro Saku... - dice Ino- ..se llama Sai y ten por seguro que te va agradar... pero dime saliste con alguien durante vacaciones o siquiera conociste a algún chico.

-No Ino, ya te dije que ahora no tengo tiempo para amores, sólo espero graduarme y...

-y obtener tu título y trabajar, lo se, lo dices todo el tiempo, pero Sakura no tiene nada de malo salir y conocer chicos, créeme que te hace mucha falta y ...

-Ino ahora no hablemos de eso, mejor acompáñame con tsunade-sensei.

-No puedo quede de verme con Sai, así que tu ve y diviértete con la gran, increíble y solterona tsunade y luego me cuentas jeje, que yo estaré de lo mejor con mi novio Sai, ¡adiós frentona!

-¡Ash! Ino siempre me deja así, pero bueno así menos distracciones.

Sakura iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del repentino barullo que apareció con la llegada del imponente BMW negro que traía en el al nuevo alumno estrella perteneciente a la facultad de negocios administrativos, el cual era muy popular en su anterior escuela pero por puro capricho decidió cambiar de aires e inscribirse en la universidad de tokio, el era conocido por todos en la ciudad pues pertenecía a una de las más poderosas y acaudaladas familias, además de ser propietarios de la gran y fructífera empresa "Uchiha Corp." en el país.

El era Sasuke Uchiha hijo menor de la gran familia Uchiha, serio, misterioso, un poco arrogante pero desprendía cierto atractivo sexual con su tan bien trabajado y sensual cuerpo estilizado, sus bellos ojos negros, que hacían juego con sus largos cabellos azabaches y esa cara afilada con finos rasgos, de tez blanca, alto, fuerte y muy varonil que llamaba la atención de cualquier señorita que se le atravesaba, entre otros muchos atractivos sensuales que este poseía el uchiha ocultaba cierta actitud fría e indiferente pero a la vez tan seductora, nunca se imaginaria las sorpresas que le deparaban en esta prestigiosa universidad, pues el destino se encargará de enfrentarlo con su pasado-presente y sólo el tiempo dirá que ocurrirá en el gran reencuentro con cierta persona en esta universidad, de esa gran ciudad.


End file.
